Meeting His Mother
by Antheia Lunar
Summary: Valor wishes to meet Sesshoumaur's mother, will this be a good or bad thing. (I have revised the story a bit)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I was in a theme park, eating all the cotton candy I wanted and watching the animals doing tricks. The sun was shining through the wisps of clouds that gave little shade.

I clapped my hands as the last trick was displayed, whining with the crowd I got up and walked through the park. Screams of enjoyment filled the air and children's laughter echoed. Smiling to my self I walked to the nearest stand and asked for another round of cotton candy.

Looking at the cloud like substance I twirled it in my fingers, as I did it reminded me of something. . . . someone. . . .but who or what?

That's when it clicked.

I opened my eyes and looked to my side, he was still there lying beside me. His boa was spread out like a futon. I smiled and rolled over, yeah his boa is like cotton candy.

Snickering at the thought I turned the other way and tried to hold back my laughter. Holding my hand over my mouth, I looked over my shoulder, I just let it out. Sitting on my knees I held my stomach as tears now rolled down.

Waking up he sat up and looked at me with those full moon like eyes. "What's so funny at this time of night?"

"Oh nothing, ju. . .st a dream . . . that I had." Trying to avoid facing him I got up and walked to the river. Sliding down the trunk I burst into another series of laughter.

Raising an eyebrow he gets up and gathers his boa, brushing off the leaves and miniature debris. He steadily walks over to me; I know what he's thinking and what he's going to do.

He stands beside me and looks down at me as I continue to laugh, by now my sides are hurting and I'm doing that silent laugh when you're cracking up.

He gave a light smirk and sat down on a nearby rock, "Are you done?" He asked coolly.

I pause for a second and look at him, "n. . o!" I rolled on the ground with laughter.

Seconds turned to minutes and the night proceeded on. I was still laughing at the dream. Slowly but surely my laughter died down. Soon it came in short bursts, and finally I finished. Sitting up I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Okay now I'm done, oh great one." I bowed.

He raised an eyebrow and ran his slim fingers through my hair, "Why do I keep you alive?"

I stood up and took his hand and cradled it, "Because you love me and I am the only one besides your parents that can control you." With that said I sat on the earth and listened to the rivers song.

"Now tell me, what did you find amusing?" He sat beside me.

Turning to him I gave a playful smile, "do you really want to know?" He nodded his head. Again I asked, "Do you? Do. . . .You?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I turned to face him and told him about my dream. He just looked at me as he listened to the story. Once I finished, I chuckled and looked to the ground.

"Cotton candy," he lifted my head with a gesture of his pale hand, "you compared my boa to cotton candy?" He then paused and pulled his hand back, cocking his head he continued, "What is this cotton candy?"

My mouth dropped and I just stared at him. He never heard of cotton candy! I leaned closer and sat in front of him as he held me, stroking his boa, I said, and "my poor, poor puppy."

I could tell that he was looking down at me, so I looked back at him. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to tell me about this cotton candy?"

"Oh that." Smiling angelically I laid my head on his chest, his arm slid over me. "Well it looks like your boa, has the colors of the rainbow, and tastes like heaven." I raised my arms up to the sky and imitated a chorus of angels singing. I felt his slender hand touch my forehead as he gently tilted my head back, until our eyes met.

"Really, like heaven?"

I could see my reflection in his incandescent eyes.

"Question."

"Yes?"

"When will I meet your mom?" The moment I mentioned his mother, I felt his body tense up and that he had shift his weight, plus he pulled his arm back. "Sorry I guess that subject is taboo, eh?"

He sighed, but it wasn't in annoyance or anything like that. It was more like, like, like umm . . . . lost in thought?

"You want to meet my mother?"

"Sure why not?"

Standing up he looked at me and continued, "There are some things that you would have to do." He turned to the river then looked at the moon, "things you wouldn't do."

Rising to my feet, I walked to his side and jumped in front of him, "Like what?" He then placed his hand on my shoulder and replied, "We'll discuss the matter tomorrow, and right now you should get some sleep." He drew me in and kissed my forehead.

"Oookay." I pulled back and looked up at him, "But I don't want to go to sleep and why the sudden change of mood, huuh?"

"No reason, just go to sleep."

"I want to know. Now tell me." I pulled on his boa and drew him in at eye level. "Now you're going to tell or I'll call my friend."

Ruffling my hair like I'm some sort of pet he smiled politely, "It's almost morning, now go to bed."

I took a step forward and peered into his eyes, there was something that was bothering him, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes and all. Sighing I loosened my grip and caressed his serene face in my hands. "Fine I'll go to sleep, but we shall continue this."

I knew he was watching me while I curled on to the ground like a cat and dozed off. "we. . . .bett. . er. . .con. . .tin. -"

She wants to meet mother. He looked to where Valine slept and smirked let's hope mother will understand, and Valine will do as I ask...Cotton Candy.

Letting out a yawn he stretched and walked over to Valine and laid down beside her. Expanding his boa he covered both of them.

I felt his presence, sighing I scooted in closer and felt his arm wrap around me along with his boa.

We slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shielding my eyes from the sun, I groaned in annoyance and buried my head deeper into his boa. By the way the sun was shining, it was nearly noon, and I didn't want to get up and face the day.

Just as I was about to fall back into slumber, he got up. "It buurns."

Lazily opening one eye I looked at him and raised the finger then hissed. Pulling out a pelt he placed it over me and walked off. I bet he's going to do his daily patrol. Shrugging my shoulders I wafted back to dream world.

No more than two seconds was I awoken, when I opened my eyes, my friend was there beside me, obviously hiding. "Now what?" I mumbled. She then clasped her hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet. "Excuse me?" I replied after I took her hand off of my mouth.

"Shh! I don't want him to know that I'm here."

"Aww, did you take his swords again."

Looking at me with disbelief then a "innocent" smile, "Noo, now what would make you think that, sweetie?!" With the last word she pinched my right cheek hard and dropped a kiss on my fore head,

"Would you stop dong that?"

"Never, sweet heart."

"Damn it I'm not a twelve year old."

"Blah, blah, blah, shut your mouth."

"No!"

"Yes!"

On we argued, back and forth until we heard someone clearing their throat. Raising the pelt a little, my friend looks under and gave the sweetest smile you'll ever see. I noticed the foot tapping and the red cloth.

"You give back his sword."

"You can suck my ass!" She stuck out her tongue and hissed. Hitting the back side of her head, I told her to give the sword back. All she did was hit me back and we continued in another round of name calling and physical contact. Until I threw off the blanket and ran to the river washing my face continuously.

"Aww that's gross! Nasty! How could you do that?" I wiped my forehead and cheeks, "You know I hate it when you do that, right?

She only waved at me and gave a big grin. Then she blow one and winked. Pulling a matrix, I leaned back, but it wasn't good enough, she blew another kiss, and I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked at all three of us, there were no questions in his eyes, only the look to leave us be. Inuyasha as usual, refused to leave until my dear friend gave his sword back. I rolled my eyes as I passed her and grabbed the sword then handed it to him. Scoffing I asked sarcastically, "Now was that so hard?"

Imitating me, Inuyasha turned and walked off. Still hiding under the covers, I cleared my throat as I kicked the covers. Popping from the blanket, Shyla jumped in front of me and hissed. Waving her off, I then whispered sharply, "Now go!"

She whined and pouted, and called me a baby. She begged me if she could stay a little longer, I argued back with a simple no. She pulled her trump card, those cursed puppy dog eyes and quivering lips with a whimper. Giving in I agreed and told her for a few minutes nothing more, nothing less.

Her smile went from ear to ear as she hugged me. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well Sesshoumaru and I were supposed to talk about meeting his mother. . ." I glared at him. Like always he sat on the same rock and ignored my glare, "anyways when are you going to learn your lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"You know. NOT TO TAKE INUYASHAS' SWORD!"

"You don't?"

I just hissed back as the fight turned into laughter. Calming down we both sighed and started in another fit of laughter. We sat in the forest talking about the past and all the times we took their swords. Slowly the sun began to sink.

Tapping my shoulder lightly, I turned to him and asked what's bothering him. "If you want to meet my mother, then I suggest you get ready." My eyes lit up and I jumped hugged him. He pushed me at arm's length and held out a garment and something else.

Cracking up, Shyla fell back and laughed at me.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THAT!" My words echoed through the land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He held out a pair of yukatas and a kimono. Taking several steps back I waved my arms in front of me. There is no way I would wear that. I'm a tomboy to the heart, I wear my black hair in a ponytail, and my wardrobe consists of the gothic- skaters look. In my closet or belongings you will never, NEVER, find a dress or anything that comes close/or resembles a dress.

"If you want to meet my mother I suggest you wear this."

Then a thought entered how did he acquire these items? Staying in my spot I asked what I just thought. "How did you get these?"

"That is none of your concern. Now take these and put them on, time is running out."

"Do I have to? And what do you mean 'it's none of my concern'?" I took a couple of steps forward. "I need to know doggy." The wheels started to turn, then it hit me, "you scared the merchant didn't you?" No reply. How dare he but still. . . .

Grabbing the kimono and sandals I walked behind some bushes and changed. Emerging fully dressed I took a step I started to lean forward like the tower in Pisa. "Heeelp me!"

Shyla ran to me and grab hold of me just in time. "It's harder than it looks." As Shyla guided me like a girl scout aiding a granny crossing the street.

"I think I got it." Shyla let go. Taking a few steps, I started to lean forward. Flapping my arms wildly I called for help. Instead of Shyla, it was Sesshoumaru who came.

"I see that this is going to take a while."

"No duh, Sherlock, what gave you that idea?" He cocked his head. I just waved off the comment. Right now all my attention was focused on how to walk with these things.

I felt like I was being trained to ride a bike again, but replacing the bike was the shoes, are they shoes or sandals? Forget it. So I practiced and practiced, each time I ended up falling on my face or on my ass.

The two of them just watched me. I could tell that I was progressing, because I drew a line every time I fell, my goal was to reach the giant oak tree where I wrote in my journal.

It was late afternoon and Sesshoumaru stood up, "here" he threw another kimono on to Shyla's lap and pair of the footwear as well.

"Wait does this mean I get to go to?"

He just nodded his head in response.

"Why?"

"I know for a fact that she will not go anywhere without you."

At the sound of those words I took off the shoes and ran to Shyla, "Yaay you're coming with me."

Shyla smiled and went to get dressed.

We get to meet his mother. I smiled. Wait we get to meet his mother. I guess I should be on my best behavior. Just this one time, I don't want to make a bad impression.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I contemplated the thought in my mind over and over again. The nearby birds sung their sweet melody as I watched Shyla flick Sesshoumaru's ears. She giggled like a five year old each time Sesshoumaru gave a low growl in his throat. If it was a cold day I swear you could see the steam coming off his hot, gorgeous, sexy body. I smiled at the thought and gave a school girl giggle of my own.

"Oooh, yeah. Hot bod!" All of a sudden my knees gave out and I melted like butter to the ground. Still hanging on to cloud nine, I continued to daydream of Sesshoumaru in a sexy biker suit. Oh sweet mama!

Shyla looked over and gave a disgusted look, because she knew what Valine is thinking of. She shuttered and popped a hard slap on Sesshoumaru's back and laughed as she ran away.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how the two became friends then again he didn't want to know. Rolling his eyes he took a few graceful bounds in front of Shyla and hoisted her up by her shirt.

He growled and sneered crudely at her, "My dear Valine is off daydreaming. That means she wouldn't notice a few scratches on you." Sesshoumaru finished his sentence with a bone-chilling chuckle.

Shyla's eyes widened and she started to yell at her friend for help. Sesshoumaru gave his best evil laughter and bounced Shyla up and down like a yo-yo. "Va-line. . .He-l-p!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked to where all the ruckus is taking place. What the hell is he doing? I got up and stomped over and pulled on his ear. And I said in a low but dangerous tone, "Put her down and I'll let you go easy."

Sesshoumaru gave me his puppy eyes and whimpered, "She started it. Damn wench. If it weren't for her you'd be dead." To make his point Sesshoumaru fingered Toukijin. Shyla waved innocently at me then to Sesshoumaru. I guess Inuyasha heard Shylas cry for help, because he brought out his sword as he flew in and swiped Shyla away in one swift movement.

"You ok?" Inuyahsa asked my poor friend. Shyla nodded and stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled at his younger brother. "You need to keep an eye or maybe both of your eyes on your trouble making wench!" Toukijin glowed, waiting to be pulled at any given moment.

"You need to keep your claws off of her, dear brother." Inuyasha spat the last two words.

This did it. I don't know what I missed but Sesshoumaru called on his infamous attack, Dragon Strike. Inuyasha fought back with his own attack, the Backlash wave. Any person besides my friend and I would be biting their nails from worry. Or they would be running in circles yelling, "The world is coming to an end!"

Yeah, that's not us. I waved my arms cheering my man err. . . um I mean demon on, "Wooo! Go Sess!" The backlash came roaring at Sesshoumaru at an incredible speed. I think I saw him roll his eyes as he leaped into the sky and brought his sword in an arc motion and pulled out his other sword. I'm in the moment, clapping my eyes like there's no tomorrow.

In that same moment Shyla's eyes are brimming with excitement and I can hear crunching. I look over and see a bucket full of popcorn. Where did she get that from? She noticed that I have a quizzical expression on my face. She laughed and offered some with a big grin.

We both know that this fight can go on for some quite some time, so we came prepared. After finishing our popcorn we sat down on the grass and started playing "Go Fish".

The two dog demons were still at it, throwing attacks at the other. Growling along with trash talk was in the mix of the attacks.

"Why did Father give you the Tensuiga!" I could tell it was more of a statement than a question. I chuckled as I saw Shyla mouthed Inuyasha's words as he spoke, "Because he saw me worthy of it. Ha! And you don't care for any-" Inuyasha was caught off when Sesshoumaru held him by his claws.

"-one but your self." Shyla finished the sentence. Then I pretended to threaten someone, "I could let go of my poison but. . . ," I stopped in my words and reenactment when I felt their eyes looking at us.

Shyla had dropped her cards and I was still in the same position. Inuyasha's ears twitched as Sesshoumaru threw him aside and came towards me. I then gave my best angelic smile. Shyla gave a weak chuckle and patted me on the back and left to go attend to Inuyahsa.

In the background I can hear Inuyahsa cursing as Shyla urged him to leave us and go back to the gang. Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced over to her pile of clothes and grabbed them and threw them to her. I don't know if he meant to to hit Inu in the head, but he did. Another round of curses came and Shyla grew impatient and grabbed Inu by his right ear. Inuyasha protested as Shyla dragged him out of the scene. And it's just the two of us.

His eyes softened a little, "Were you mocking us? I, Sesshoumaru and my half wit of a brother?"

I kept my angelic smile, "Maaybe?"

I heard a sigh and I looked up. His eyes were golden liquid, and I lost my composure. I gave a sigh and jumped hugged him, "It was for kicks. You two fight more than two roosters in a hen pen." I laughed at my simile or metaphor. "Did I just say that? That's something Shyla would say."

He cleared his throat and he turned the other way. Is he pouting? I mused over that thought as I cleaned up the mess that Shyla and I left. I felt a breeze brush by and there he stood by me. He's looking down at me and no more than two-seconds he had the spot spic and span.

"Don't forget that you're still going to meet my mom. Practice.," he tossed the shoes at me. I kicked them aside. Not too far away I can hear a little girl giggling. Rin! My heart beat sped up as she came running to me. We hugged.

"Hi Valine-san." She giggled then burst into laughter as I tickled her stomach. We settled down and she looked at Sesshoumaru then at me, "Is it true that Sesshoumaru-sama is going to take you to see his mommy?"

His ears twitched at the words but he kept in his spot. I answered. "Yes, Rin."

"His mama is scary. She asked if I was a snack." She gave a little sniffle. Before I can say a word Sesshoumu scooped up her little body in his arms and hugged her. "My mom was just being herself. I told her that you are not a snack and that you're umm. . ."He cleared his throat.

Although both Rin and I knew he couldn't say the words, we both knew what he meant. Rin hugged him back and fell asleep in his arms. My heart melted at the sight at the two of them.

"Besides Valine can handle my mother, Rin. Don't worry." He was talking to her but his eyes were looking at me

I smiled and got ready for the night. Yeah I can handle her. Yeah right. All three of us settled down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night was calming as I held Rin in my arms.

The meadow was just as beautiful in the real world. Emerald green grass carpeted the earth and oh the colors. The colors were vivid as can be in every shade you can think of, from soothing ocean blue to a deep cheerful purple. My heart swelled up and overflowed from the sight of it all. I just sat down in the cool grass and breathed in the air. Tears began to roll. It's all so breathtaking enchanting.

Then the ambiance switched from that of serine to bone-chilling eerie. I began to shiver from the fierce air and the skies grew dark. The clouds roared in anger and fear crawled up my spine as I turned to look at who was looking at me.

It was her. His mother, the queen of all that is cold hearted. Her eyes were laden with impatience and hunger. I got up and brushed off the paper like blades of grass. I gave a weak smile and bowed. I heard her scoff in annoyance.

Straightening up I looked at her and introduced myself. "I'm Valin- ," She cut me off and lifted her perfect eyebrows, "I know who you are. You're that human girl that my son chooses not to kill. You. A weak, pathetic excuse of a human girl. . ."

I flinched at her chilling words. I gathered my courage and spoke, "I am not weak. I control him better than you did. You're just-." Again I was cut off, but this time it was a smooth pale hand that covered my hand. I knew whose hand it is.

"Forgive Valine, mother." He looked at me to apologize to his mother.

And what am I supposed to apologize for. As if reading my thought he cleared his throat and raised a smooth eyebrow. Swallowing my pride I once again gave a smile and sais that I'm sorry. Her posture loosened as she sat on a nearby rock. We waited for her verdict.

He held me in his slender arms and we stood as a couple. She continued to stare us down. And I just stared back at her, not faltering and thinking to myself, 'Don't blink. Don't blink.'

Finally the all high and mighty started to speak. "Well I see that my son would protect you from anything and everyone. But I must say that I do not like him holding a meaningless human so close. All you humans are good for is food." She rose in one graceful move and disappeared into the air above us.

I sighed and there we stood.

I woke up with a start at the sound of a twig cracking nearby. Rin was still asleep, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice in the nearby trees. "Leave us. Tell my mother that she has no need to send spies on us." My heart froze for just a second. Why that sadistic bitch. I held in my laughter at my own thought. Well she is a dog demon.

Rin whined in her sleep and Sesshoumaru turned to us. I waved to him and mouthed the words that I got this. He gave a simple nod and continued to threaten the unwanted company. I begin to stroke Rin's hair and hummed a lullaby to her. Her fingers unclenched and she scooted closer to me.

"Easy sweet Rin." I wrapped my arm around her and continued to hum the lullaby. I sensed Sesshoumaru give an inward sigh and gave an even tone command as he fingered Toukijin. "Leave us or mother will get more than just your words at her door step."

They left in a second in a swirl of smoggy clouds. Swiftly and smoothly he glided to us and sat by us. His gaze was far and stern. "Mother, why send those low life's to spy?"

I knew he was asking himself than his mom or me. So I shrugged and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The suns warmth poured down as I crawled out of the blankets. The blankets fell as I stretched out to the sky and gave a yawn. Judging by the suns position, it was around eight o' clock. Once again Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, Jaken and Ah-un was also gone. Who could blame him? He had a great deal of land to patrol.

Just then Rin shifted to the left as her legs sprawled to the edge of the sleeping mat. Her hair swayed to cover her round face as her lashes cradled her cheeks, her breathing came in a steady beat of 1,2 1,2 1,2 … to think that I came this far to care for such a lively girl and to accompany a high-class demon. I smiled to myself and nodded in contentment. I shifted my gaze from the forest to the lil one beside me.

As I about to stroke her hair when she giggled and started to hum in her sleep. Her voice wafted in the air and he came from out of the forest.

He walked over to Rin and knelt down, he then took her face in his hand and smiled, but only for a mere second. His other hand flashed to his hip and he fingered Toukijin. A low growl escaped his mouth.

I tilted my head to the left to look past him, but I saw no one. I looked to him then to the forest, a chill crawled up my spine and I quickly covered Rin. How could have these guys slip through his and my senses?

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin as two demons popped out, both were male and they had a black suit of armor on with a blue sash tied at their waist, on their backs were twin scythes.

"Sooo it is true that the Lord Sesshoumaru took on another human girl." The one on the left stated plainly.

The one on the right borely commented, "Well won't his mother be happy to see that this one can sense such other worldly beings, but she's no priestess."

"What is your purpose? Did Mother send you?"

"Yes and no." The left one replied, "She said to 'keep an eye on that human girl.' We just wanted to see for ourselves if she was telling the truth."

"Tell her what you see and leave."

Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He glanced to her then to me then back to the intruders, "Rin stay by Valor." Rin only nodded.

"Now I'll ask politely," Toukijin sizzled with power, "leave or be destroyed."

The two demons bowed and took to the sky.

"Who were they?" Rin voiced my thoughts.

"Mothers personal body guards." Sliding Toukijin back into its sheath, "It's best that you get back to practicing wearing the shoes and kimono. Mothers curiosity is growing."

I nodded in agreement Damn bitch, I thought as I slipped into the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After slipping into the Kimono, I reached for the cursed yukatas. Ok, you can do this, I told myself as I stared at the ground. It's just raised sandals and a fancy robe. Steadily rising on one leg and holding both arms out like I'm a plane, I stand up and give another silent prayer, please watch my steps. I take my first step and wobble. How could anyone even walk in these shodals (my version of the words shoes and sandals combined). I took a second step and teetered to the left then slowly to the right. I then swayed and waved my arms frantically like I was trying to fly. Rin's giggle brought me back to a standing position.

"You're funny Valor-san." She stood up and skipped to me, "I'll hold your hand and you can walk." I nodded as I took her hand.

_One step at a time, come on, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot…. _I repeated the steps to myself as Rin continued to hold my hand. _Focus Valor! FOCUS!_

My confidence started to build up as I took longer steps and started to pick up my speed. _I can do this_, I thought as I clenched my left fist in pure determination.

"Stupid human girl!" The scratchy voice broke my concentration and I fell onto my knees, "You can't sway the Lady's mind."

Damn Jaken. I was about to get up when I felt air rushing past my knees; I looked down and growled and saw that the kimono had ripped at my knees. Ooooh great! He's going to get it! I picked up the nearest rock and threw it.

"Ouch! Damn human!" Jaken turned to me and was about to lay on me with his over sized staff when Rin jumped in-between us. She raised her little hands and yelled at Jaken. One more inch and he would have hit Rin on the head. Frozen in that position, Rin called for Sesshoumaru, and I was about to pounce on that runt, "BRING IT TOAD!" I yelled as I gathered dirt in my hands.

Jaken brought his staff up and ran to the left and swung it down, Rin yelled again for Sesshoumaru, I let out a laugh. Mind you this was all in slow-mo, just as I was to let the sand go Jaken disappeared, and Rin went quiet. I looked around and I saw Jaken skipping like a rock across the meadow as he screamed, "Whyyyyyy Lorrrrrrrd Sesshoumaruuuuuu!"

I looked to the front and saw him… I let the sand slip out of my hands. Rin ran to him and tugged at his leg, "Don't get mad Sesshoumaru-sama."

He looked down at her and gently pushed her aside, he walked over to me. His eyes followed my body then back to my face.

I squeaked the word, "Hi?"

He raised no eyebrows but knelt down and took the torn kimono in his hands, "your kimono is dirty and ripped." He looked up at me.

"Yeeeah ... too many tries." I scratched the back of my head.

"You must refrain from fighting."

"PSH! As if!"

Rising to his knees he drew me in, "Behave for me."

Letting a sigh go, I replied, "Only if you will." I freed myself from his grasp. He turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To get you another Kimono." He continued walking.

My eyes widened as an image of terrified village folks crossed my mind as I saw him mow through the town while monks try to purify him, then a green whip flashes through and all that is left is a store of kimonos and a frightened store clerk. He walks in and grabs a kimono then flies off leaving behind a dismantled village.

He turns around and hears my heart racing and sees my face loose color. The next second he is in front of me, "What's the matter?"

"Promise me." I look at him square in the face.

"What?"

"That you won't destroy the village in the process."

He repeats the four words from my request, "won't destroy the village."

I nodded. He repeats the same four words again, "won't destroy the village." He turns around and walks off.

I let out a sigh and give a silent prayer.

_Dear God,_

_Please keep a check on his temper._


End file.
